Spying on Tsunayoshi's Life
by Ila Way
Summary: A girl applied for a job at Vongola Entertainment Company and she was given the mission to spy on Tsuna's life. On the other world. AllxTsuna


Title : Spying on Tsunayoshi's Life  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: All27 and other pairings  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 0 – THE JOB**

"So, what do you think about this one?" asked a guy to the others in a conference room. There are 7 of them in the room. On the table there are lots of files and folders for the job application. One of them is holding a file while the others' eyes are looking at the direction the guy's pointing.

"Ah, a girl? Do you think she could handle this all?" asked the other plainly. This one didn't seem to have a confidence in the other's choice.

"Well, I don't know, why don't we all choose one candidate each and see if they are worth it or not?" suggested another, smiling in the moment.

"I prefer this one," said another boldly. "He looks strong and he seems to have a resolution."

"But guys like that are rather boring. I prefer this one. She looks fun," said another.

"This isn't going anywhere," whined the other.

"Ah well, we need to find one fast. Let's play a game and we'll see who's lucky enough to get chosen," smirked one of them.

-------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a little dreamy girl. She was on her bed, fantasizing about tomorrow's event. Yes, tomorrow finally she got to meet everyone that she adores. She screamed girlishly in her head and yes, she's going to make it work tomorrow. She just signed up for a job at an entertainment company and surprisingly she was accepted for an interview. She just can't wait for the interview tomorrow. So, once upon a time, that dreamy girl went to sleep, with a smile plastered on her face.

About five hours later she woke up and get ready like usual only this time she was a bit extra happy and a bit nervous. She styled her hair and sprayed them with hair wax to make sure it would stay that way for the rest of the day. She then proceeded to apply herself some make up, just a little cherry lip balm and eye liner that is. With all set up and after checking everything out, she waved goodbye to her younger brothers and sister and went to the car, her heart was thumping pretty hard, she was getting nervous again.

The travel seemed so short. Just a while ago she was at home and just a while ago she was here. Her heart keeps on thumping so loud she could almost hear her heart out. Her fingers are cold and almost turned blue she thought that she would have a heart attack today. But then again, she reminded herself not to screw this up. This is her first and last chance, the rarest of all. After all she was asked to come to an interview for her dream job. She breathed in and out and for the last time she reminded herself for the umpteenth time to be calm and collected and score this up. She would cry if she failed the interview.

When she arrived, she went straight to the receptionist asking about the interview and where she should go for it. The receptionist asked for the proof and she was glad that she has printed out the e-mail she got from the company. She gave her the white and black and the receptionist called someone over the phone informing about her. She then was escorted by a scary tough looking guy to a room. It looked like a waiting room and yes, her heart was thumping like crazy, waiting for what was coming next.

After five minutes of waiting, three guys came in. One with a red head, another with blonde hair whiles the other black with a fedora on his head. Not to mention a little green thing that looked like a chameleon resting on his fedora. The black one smiled before introducing himself as Reborn.

"Welcome here, I'm Irie Shouichi and as you know this guy over here is Reborn and that one is Collonello. Among hundreds of those who applied for the job, it seems that you're the lucky one to get chosen," said the man who just introduced himself as Irie Shouichi. Her eyes widened at this and she was as shocked as she has never been. What the hell is happening? She was already chosen before the interview? Before she could even say anything, Reborn gave her a black case, pretty heavy and looked very suspicious in her eyes.

"Take this and remember to hold on it tight. You'll be needing it in your mission. Give me your cell phone," demanded the so called Reborn. She quickly gave her cell phone to Reborn and watched him in a protest in her head as Reborn took out the memory card and replaced it to another phone before throwing the memory card-less phone to the bin. "This is your new cell, you are not to leave this no matter what happens next," said Reborn before handing her the new cell phone.

"Okay then, you'll be getting orders with the lap top which is in the case so since everything is all set, I'm off," said Irie, leaving the room with Reborn. The still confused as ever girl, blinked in confusion before Collonello laughed at her expression. "Okay now is the time for you to tense even up. Stay there," said Collonello before holding a bazooka out of nowhere. Her eyes widened at this and before she could say anything, she was hit by the bazooka and everything turned dark.

* * *

AN: Wowie! My first time writing a fic like this... I have never used OC before... So... HELP ME TO IMPROVE!


End file.
